Por que no era tan importante como lo era Osomatsu (IchiKara)
by orochimari-senpai15
Summary: Por que el sabia que si Tougou se llevaba a Osomatsu toda la familia sufríria mucho al cambio si era el nadie.. nadie lo extrañaria y eso estaba bien por que sino no tedría el valor de hacer eso... 3 años después de la desapareción de Karamatsu... El regresa... no... ¿Osomatsu regreso?... Ichikara-KaraOsoleve, JyushiTodo, ChoroOso leve TouKara (no correspondido amor mejor dicho)
1. Capítulo 1

El miedo reinaba en el lugar, como nunca antes lo había hecho, en especial en el jovern matsuno de buzo rojo quien miraba contastemente la puerta con temor de que entrara esa persona que tanto en su infancia le había provocado pesadilla, aun a pesar de esta con sus hermano se sentía solo y desprotegido, temiedo que lo volviera a ver.

Karamatsu miraba de reojo al mayor como a sus demás hermano quiene tenia ojeras por no haber dormido bien toda la noche después de aquel aviso que aterro a la familia matsuno, de aquel hombre que tenia la inteción de quitarle al mayor de los sentillizos sin alguna pena por la familia, lo sabia el les había avisado de que se lo llevaría...

Cerro los ojos, imagenes de su familia sufriendo la perdida del mayor, del mas querido le asaltaron aterradoramente, suspiro levantadose para dirigirse a la salida de la sala para ir directo a su cuarto.

El mes paso en un principio lento para la familia, no paso nada, no supieron nada de ese hombre y eso alivio a la familia que al fin volvía a recociliar el sueño por la noche.

Hasta aquel día...

El segundo de los Matsuno había siendo el unico que estaba activo en la casa, pues sus demás hermanos había salido quitado claro a Osomatsu quien estaba dormido en la habitación de ellos, mirado su reflejo en su espejo de mano, notado las notable ojera que tenia a pesar de todo, el no creía que ese maldito viejo ya hubiera olvidado a Osomatsu.

El telefono sonó, sus padre igual no estaba, había salido a compro comida al haberse acabado ya, tomo contestando la llamada.

\- Hola, ¿Quien habla?

\- _Quién ere...?_

Callo, sus manos empezaron a templa como su cuerpo, reconocía esa voz, era la de ese hombre, el terror empezo a poderase de su cuerpo, intento no tirar el telefono, supo que el había notado que lo había descumbierto, por la risa escuchada, bajo la mirada pensado todo y lo que respondería... Ya tenia todo planeado...- O-osomatsu... -su voz templo.

\- _Lo note -_ Respondio con una voz aterradora, que hizo que bajara la mirada.

En su vida sintio tanto terror, no por quien lo llamaba, sino por la posibilidad de perder a su hermano, el unico lazo que hacía feliz a la familia, ya que sin el, nadie seria feliz, el hombre le dio una direción amenazado con que sino venia por las buena lo traería por las malas a el lastimado a su familia de paso, solo dijo que si.

Si el desaparecía a diferencia de Osomatsu, nadie lo extrañaría, nadie lloraría por el, eso lo motivo, no era algo que preocupara a su familia, no era algo importante que fuera a hacer sufrí a su familia.

Sus hermano, deseaba que muriera o desapareciera, sus padres, lo ignoraba... Todo estaría bien si el se fuía.

La noche llego, todos cenaron, muchos sonreía, miro a cada uno de sus hermano y al final a sus padres, la sonrisa de felicidad que tenia, lo unico que hacia era que no dudara, en especial al ver como miraba con alegría al mayor que sonreía bromeado o molestado a sus hermanos. - Karamatsu, no comera...? - Escucho al mayor mirarle y hablarle con esa sonrisa tan común en el, mientras pasaba por debajo de su nariz su dedo, sonrio lo bueno de ser el segundo de los sentillizos era que conocía mucho mejor al primero lo que le hacia mas facil lo que haría.

\- No brothe.. P..- Antes que terminara de hablar vio como su hermano tomaba su plato y se lo empezaba a devorrar con una sonrisa, sonrío notasgico.

 _Los extrañare Brothes_

La hora de dormir llego, todos se fueron a dormir, fue raro el mal presentimiento que tuvieron todo al notar esa extraña sonrisa en Karamatsu pero como era de esperarse todos lo ignoraro aunque Ichimatsu intento no hacerlo hasta que sus pensamientos negativo le vinieron a la mente obligadolo a hacerlo, ese fue su mas grande grave error.

las 3 de la noche dieron, Karamatsu se levanto, tomo el buzo rojo de Osomatsu, sabia que Tougou los estaba vigilado y viendo como era que usaba ect.. Para distiguir al mayor y no ser engañado, se puso los pantalones de Osomatsu y sus demás cosas común que usaba el mayor, miro una ultima ves a sus hermano, parado su mirada en el ultimo, el que dormir a su lado por obligación mas que por que quisiera, sonrío levemente, se semi arrodillo y beso sus labios, esperaba que el tiempo o su muerte apagara ese amor emfermizo que empezo a tener por el menor y el cuarto de los sentillizos hermanos suyos, suspiro y salio de su hogar.

Al llegar el lugar donde se encontrarío miro al hoimbre con terror figido cambiando en segudo su mirada por una neutra intento aparentar no tener "Temor".

\- De ahora en adelante sera obediente a lo que te diga Osomatsu si claro quiere vivir... De ahora sera un delicuente como lo fuiste antes de que abrieras la boca ... Pero esta ves... Mataras ... - La palabras dicha por el mayor, a las cuales solo tuvo que mover su cabeza en forma afirmativa a toda, por dentro estaba en Shock... Tenia que matar, vivir a lado de esa escoria ...

El día llego a la casa matsuno, todo parecieron ignorar que el segundo no estaba, Ichimatsu tenia un amargo dulce sabor en su boca, que le provocaba un dolor agudo en su corazón, las hora pasaron y al fin pudieron notar la ausecía del segundo, en un principio no se preocuparon por tal razón esperaron hasta la noche, nada, no se supo nada de el, incluso no vino a dormir, sus padres al fin se dieron cuenta de tal, preguntaron a los amigos mas cercanos del mayor segundo, los cuales negaron saber su paradero, incluso fuero a los lugares que mas fuía por si por un descuido del segundo se había quedado dormido por esos lugares. Nada, no encotrarón nada del mayor, mas lo único que notaron igual faltaba fue un cambio de ropa de Osomatsu, procesado todo, fue inevitable que el resposable el único que podía ser fuera Tougou, demasiando tarde, no encontraron nada, mas notaron como una pequeña nota salio al tomar el buzo azul de Karamatsu...

 _"Los quiero familia, siento irme sin despedirme pero no dejaria que ese viejo les quitara la felicidad, se que lledome yo todo estara bien lo se, siento no haberles dicho, pero ese hombre quería quitarle a Osomatsu, el unico que los hace feliz, no permitiría que nuestra familia sufriera por que ese asesino nos arrebatara a el, así que fuí en su lugar, se que todo estara bien sin mi Osomatsu y padres, cuidara bien de ustedes My little brothe's,_

 _Los quiero burazzas!_

 _Karamatsu "_

La lagrimas de toda la familia al leer esa nota empezaron a deseder por su mejillas, inclusos los que se avergozaba de el o lo odiaba, el mayor estaba parado entre su familia rota mirado como las lagrimas de todos caía, su hermano se había ido había enfrentado a Tougou para que el no lo hiciera.

...

...

...

..

Fin cap 1.

Nota de autor:

Espero les guste, la verdad quiero hacerlo rápido, en el siguente cap abra pasado ya tres años, espero que la idea de que pase tan rápido no les moleste pero quiero pasar a la parte que me gustaría mas escribir :3

Sayo~


	2. Capitulo 2 3 años después, en vuelto

Capitulo 2 "Tres años después, en vuelto"

Los años pasa, tan rápido que incluso mientra aun recuerda el inicio del año pasado ya esta entrado al nuevo año actual, o por lo menos así fue como pasaron los años para la familia después de la idea de Karamatsu, aunque quisieron buscarlo recuperarlo, nunca encontraron pistas de nuevo de el, nada, sabia que no estaba muerto, lo sextillizos lo sentía, pero estoce, donde estaba?, por que no volvia, aun peor, que había hecho Tougou con el?

.

.

El tiempo pasa rápido, las heridas se sana lentamente pero al fin y acabo se termina sanado, la familia desde esos tres años, dejo de buscar o por lo menos cuatro de los cinco, aun estaba siendo buscada por la policia pero la familia se había rendido, tenia que seguir adelante, si se había ido karamatsu pero si se dejaba llevar por esa tristesa lo único que lograría, seria nada.

.

.

Osomatsu tras pasar unas hora al fin regresaba su casa, había empezado un trabajo de corto tiempo, toco la puerta y esta fue abierta por un emocionado Jyushimatsu quien tras entrar el cerro de la puerta de golpe caminado a brincos hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba los demás hermano, Jyushimatsu, rió levemente Osomatsu viendo la forma tan extraña de caminar de Jyushimatsu.

.

.

Vio a cada uno de sus hermanos menores, Choromatsu miraba el periódico, se notaba algo extraño, pero lo ignoro, Jyushimatsu estaba acostado en el suelo, Todomatsu en su celular y Ichimatsu, mirado alguno papeles, que de seguron tenia que ver con Karamatsu, suspiro, era el único que aun a pesar del tiempo aun buscaba a Karamatsu desesperado, algo que aveces se preguntaba era eso, por que lo buscaba siendo que era el único que matrataba a Karamatsu además de desearle la muerte, creía que esa razón era culpa, posiblemente era eso, era lo mas razonable de todas las razones. - Osomatsu-Nissan, Tougou esta muerto... - La simple mención de ese nombre le causo un escalofrío al mayor. - Cuenta que fue asesinado por uno de sus secuaces, su cuerpo fue encontrado totalmente destrozado en un contenedor de basura, aun se deconoce quien podría haber sido el asesino del tal temido villano... Pero se cree que puede ser el proximo asesino brutal y mas temido que podría revelarse en poco tiempo siendo que se atrevió a asesinar a Tougou... - La mirada de Choromatsu, decia mucho, sabaía que quería saber si Karamatsu lo tenia, si por esa misma razón no regresaba, pudo notar que los demás se quedaron quietos y dejaron de hacer lo que hacía, ocultado su mirada. - Podría ser que...-

.

.

\- S-si ese mal nacido esta muerto ... Por que aun Karamatsu no a regresado ... - Susurro ido, Osomatsu.- Estoce no estaba con el...? - Ichimatsu se paro de una forma que hizo notar lo molesto que estaba pero antes de irse de allí sin mirar a ninguno dijo algo que posiblemente afecto a todos.

.

.

\- Demonios, por que quiere que regrese por si solo, cuando nosotros le destrosamos su vida, posiblemente cuando se fue se dio cuenta que sin nosotros podía ser feliz así que... Cree aun que regresara cuando todos sabemos que por nuestra culpa el se fue... - Ichimatzu se fue directo a la habitación, Todomatsu bajo la mirada tembloroso intento seguir con lo suyo, Jyushimatsu se sentó borrado tras sus manos su sonrisa, Choromatsu solo oculto su rostro tras el periodico, Osomatsu solo aprentó sus manos en puño. - Voy a salir ... - Susurro, acababa de llegar pero en ese momentos deseaba mas estar fuera de allí.

.

.

Era su culpa, de nadie mas que suya, pues Karamatsu se había sacrificado por el, solo por el, así que Ichimatsu no tenia derecho a culpa a los demás, solo a el. Abrió la puerta y quedo en Shock.

.

.

\- Hola Brothe, tanto tiempo sin verte... - Alguien igual a el, estaba afuera, con un buzo oscuro con la insignia familiar en medio pero de rojo, en su mano derecha estaba una pulsera azul, era mas un lazo, algo que posiblemente le hacía recordar quién realmente era y quien no era pero tenia que ser. - Estoy feliz de volver a My home. -

.

.

\- K-karamatsu... - los demás al verlo allí parado, se acercaron a ver quien era, quedado en el mismo estado que Osomatsu. - R-regresaste ...-

.

.

Ichimatsu al no escuchar nada, regreso a verificar si todo estaba bien, un poco culpable miro, notado a todos en la puerta, se acerco con temor sin saber por que razón, al llegar a la puerta, sin dudar reconoción al segundo, a diferencia de los demás su reanción fue distinta pues tomo la muñeca del segundo y lo obligo a entrar con un miedo y desesperación de volver a perderlo se pudo reflejar en su mirada. - Te atrape ...- Susurro.

 _._

 _._

 _\- Atrape a Karamatsu-nissan, ahora jamás escapara de la jaula de pajaró por que ya es mi ave solo mío. - Un pequeño niño de 13 años, cabello algo desordenado abrazaba a otro indetico a este solo que este tenia su cabello bien arreglado y lucia distinto, fuertemente los dos tenia una Yukata y acababa de llegar de un festival, el menor empezó a llorar. - No te vuelva a alejar de mi, sino, no te lo perdonare ! Karamatsu-niisan. - El de Yukata azul empezo a acariciar la cabeza del de Yukata morada, sabia la razón del sollozo de desesperación, pues se había perdido en el festival por alivio de todo, lo encontraron en un puesto lo cual, principalmente calmo a este._

 _._

 _._

 _\- No lo volvere a hacer, lo promento Ichimatsu... No volvere a dejar la jaula.- Susurro calmado al menor._

.

.

Ichimatsu se aferraba al cuerpo del mayor, abrazadolo

...

...

...

..

.

Continuara...

* * *

Siento actualisar hasta ahora, espero que entienda :(

pronto respondere los comentarios y siento la mala ortografía :'(


End file.
